Partners
by The Mominator
Summary: This could have been an ending to quite a few episodes this season, that we are cheated out of, continuously. It's just my take on how I might like to see Bobby and Alex.


A/N: I got the inspiration for this one shot from something my daughter Nicole wrote and left on my computer.

Thanks Nicki….Love ya.…even after this morning….but that's another story. Later….The Mominator….

Oh, one more thing, a big welcome back to The Confused One, missed you.

**Partners**

Alex pulls up the blanket as she turns on her back_. I honestly hate it when I can't sleep and unfortunately I am going through that now_. _It must be two o'clock in the morning._ She turns to glance at the clock. "Damn," _if only I could shut my eyes and let that sweet slumber overtake me._

She turns on her side. _No, not happening._

_Maybe I need a snack, ice cream. _She quickly rises from her bed and walks slowly to the kitchen. She stops in her tracks; he is sitting up against the refrigerator with a bottle of beer in his hand. His shirt is wrinkled looking as if he has slept in it; he looks up when he hears her enter. She sighs at the look of distress on his face.

She kneels down placing her hand on his knee, "Bobby?" he manages a smile but lowers his head immediately, purposely avoiding her eyes. She can smell a faint aroma of alcohol, she reaches for the container and he lets it go. "What are you doing here?"

"I….I didn't want to go home….home," he laughs. "What a joke." He lays his head back against the refrigerator. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," _I want to hug you, to make you feel better again_. She sits down next to him and he lifts his arm and places it gently around her shoulder. She feels so small against his large frame but the feeling of security and warmth overwhelms her. She snuggles in closer.

"When did you get here?"

He shakes his head, as he speaks, "I don't know, maybe an hour ago." He reaches down and picks up the bottle of beer, taking a long sip. "You're out of beer."

"Good," she nudges him, "Because you've had enough." She bites her lip as a small twinge of apprehension enters her, not familiar with her partner being in this condition.

"I suppose," he says. She lets out a small sigh of relief. "It never changes anything, does it?" he says as a small burp escapes his lips.

She smiles, "No, never," she gazes up at him. "Why?"

He tosses the bottle across the room; she watches it as it finds it way into the recyclable bin, causing a breakage of one or more bottles. He responds, "Why? Tonight it was more like why not."

His speech is only slightly slurred, she asks, "How many have you had?"

"Including the two from your refrigerator, ah about six."

She moves out from under his arm, "My butt is getting sore, let's sit on the couch."

"I honestly don't want to move, I like it here." He rubs his hand along the cold hard floor. He looks up at her, "Come on," he pats on the surface. "Sit back down."

He watches her as she jogs into the living room, removing a pillow and a quilt from the couch. She drops the pillow in the spot that she recently vacated and sits down, draping the quilt over them, he raises his arm and she snuggles in. "So, tell me Bobby do you spend many nights sitting on the floor?" she looks up at him, "The kitchen floor?"

"No not necessarily," he chuckles. "To tell you the truth I'm….if I try to stand, well let's just say that I don't think I can."

"Understood," she replies as she finds herself lying on his chest.

"Ask you're questions Detective," he says lightheartedly.

"Alright, during the daylight when I offer my help you turn me away but now in the middle of the night, I find you here in my house, why?" She lifts her head, to catch his eyes, "Come on Bobby."

He digs in his pocket and pulls out a key, jingling it, "Do you want to back?"

She shakes her head, "Talk to me, damnit."

"I….didn't want to be alone, even if you didn't wake up I knew you were near, that was all I needed."

"All you had to do was call," she lies back down. "But nooooo, you can't do that can you?"

"Man, you're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Damn right."

"You see when you try to please one person you end up pissing off another, unfortunately I pissed off the wrong person. I'm sorry Alex I truly am."

Her smile goes unnoticed. _H__e called me Alex. I like it when he_ _does that_. "I know you are."

He runs his fingers through his hair, "Shit! Can this year get any worse?"

"Sure it can, if you want it too."

"Good," he chuckles. "That was very profound."

"Hey," she lightly pokes him on his side. "I have my moments."

"I realize that."

"I know you do." She fidgets, "Are you sure you can't stand?"

His boisterous laugh, that has been rare lately, fills the room. "Do you really want to take the chance?"

"Ah….no."

"Good," he closes is eyes. "I'm sorry for this, I suppose you can add it to the fucked up things I've done lately."

"Ok it's added."

"Thanks," he says as he laughs.

"Thanks for what?"

"For making me laugh, it's been awhile." He lightly squeezes her pulling her in closer. "I wanted to call but I was afraid."

"Afraid? Why?"

"That you would tell me," he bows his head, "Once and for all that it was over and I wouldn't be able to blame you for it."

"If that's your way of asking me if I want a new partner…" she pauses smiling to herself. "The answer is no."

"Be honest with yourself don't try to protect my feelings."

"I am being honest. I care about you, don't you…?" She pushes away from his hold. "Can't you see that, my God Bobby for a man who can practically see into the minds of…." She resumes her spot next to him. "Shit Bobby sometimes you are so blind." She watches and waits for a response he remains silent. She nudges him "You were ready to call it quits weren't you?"

"Ah….no not at all."

"Bull shit," she places her hands on his cheek turning his face to meet hers. "Now you be honest with yourself, what do you want to do?"

"I want to do my job."

"Fine, then get up off your ass, get your shit together and do it." He makes a move to stand; she grabs his hand, "Ah Bobby not now it's three o'clock in the morning."

"I know," he smirks. "Can I use your couch? I could lie and say I want to go but no more bull."

"Sure my couch is yours." She watches him as he staggers slowly across the kitchen and plops down on the couch.

Alex leaves the room, quilt in hand, "I hope this thing is long enough," she looks down at the sleeping man. She places the quilt over him and it is, as she feared too short. She finds herself staring at him, he looks very peaceful, a look that she is not accustomed to seeing on her partner. "Me? With another partner, are you kidding me." She turns off the light, "I'd be bored to death. Good night….morning Bobby." She returns to her bed and sleep does come, very easily this time.

**The End**


End file.
